<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don't Stop Us Now (because we're having a good time) by Pinebeam</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26519635">Don't Stop Us Now (because we're having a good time)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinebeam/pseuds/Pinebeam'>Pinebeam</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne &amp; Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(not the teenagers though), ADHD, Accidental Pregnancy, Adult Draco Malfoy, Adult Harry Potter, Adult Hermione Granger, Angst with a Happy Ending, Auror Harry Potter, Auror Ron Weasley, BAMF Harry Potter, BAMF Hermione Granger, BAMF Ron Weasley, Best Friends, Black Hermione Granger, Cinnamon rolls, Cute, Don't Like Don't Read, Draco Malfoy &amp; Harry Potter Friendship, Draco Malfoy &amp; Ron Weasley Friendship, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friendship is Magic, Good Slytherins, Growing Up, Gryffindor/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, House Politics, Hufflepuff/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, I'm Sorry, Lols, Magic, Mental Health Issues, Muggle/Wizard Relations, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, PTSD, Panic Attacks, Parenthood, Professor Draco Malfoy, Pureblood Politics (Harry Potter), Ravenclaw Pride, Real Life, Ron Weasley was my favorite character IDC what you say, Self-Indulgent, Sidekicks, Single Parents, Step-parents, Step-siblings, Teen Romance, Teenage Dorks, Teenage Rebellion, Teenagers, Wizards, confused parents, draco threw harry his wand, screw house rules, the kids are alright, these kids deserve hugs, this story is like an onion its got layers, wizarding therapy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:13:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,511</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26519635</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinebeam/pseuds/Pinebeam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Is this canon compliant? Not really? Do we care? I'm not sure yet.<br/>This story follows three best mates Ellie, Doug and Gemma in their 4th year at Hogwarts who stir up WAY more trouble than Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws are meant to. That being said it isn't like Scorpius Malfoy, Albus potter and Rose Weasley don't make up for it on the Gryffindor and Slytherin side of things. What happens when you can't trust your own house to look after you and when you can't trust the wizarding world to keep a secret safe? Did the golden trio really bring enough reform to the wizarding world? What happens when a pure blood doesn't want to be a wizard at all, a half blood breaks all the blood status rules, and a muggle born refuses to use spells for violence? Will Hogwarts ever be the same? Well don't try and stop these teenagers now because they're just starting to have a good time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Albus Severus Potter/Original Character(s), Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, James Sirius Potter/Rose Weasley, Rose Weasley/Original Character(s), Scorpius Malfoy/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. START HERE: Fun Facts about this AU so you're not confused.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>So to be transparent I’ve never read “the cursed child” and I’m probably about to make a mockery out of any plot points that book sets up. Oh and the real timeline for HP? I don’t fuck with that. I literally had to make a timeline because math is hard and so is keeping things in order, these kids were born in like 2003-2005ish, and we're living for the memes folks. The only things I’m for sure keeping about Albus, Rose and Scorpius are that they exist and their parents are who their parents are in the canon. I haven’t read HP in ages and my research time is limited so sorry if you’re in love with canon compliancy, because this fic doesn't have much of it. That all being said this fic is a complete self indulgent dumpster fire based off of me and my real life best friends and how I think we would have navigated Hogwarts as teenagers. Sorry in advance for all the nonsense this is about to bring into the fandom 🤗 but to be honest I have zero issues with being the family disappointment! That being said this is completely fictitious and any real life representation of the characters is just an exaggerated version of someone and in no way a real representation of them, their families, or their views so if you don’t like a character don’t try to attack me or my friends lol. It's just a story. </p><p>Fun Facts about my AU that will explain any maybe “non-canon” or “non-fan fiction typical” things: <br/>-Harmione is a woman of color (I’m pretty sure that JK made this canon but I just wanted to be clear for anyone who doesn't know) <br/>-Rose is biracial <br/>-Scorpius dyes his hair all the time because he's cool and also his cousin Teddy lol<br/>-The Greengrass family is Korean <br/>-Scorpius is biracial <br/>-Ron isn’t bigoted because he was my favorite character in the OG books and he’s not the complete ass that fanfic loves to make him out to be. <br/>-And because Ron isn't bigoted he comes to terms with Draco with little struggle after the trial and the Malfoy, Weasley, Potter families are all friends because I think that's cute. <br/>-And yes my love for Ron will be obvious in the book. I'm not super smart, I've never been the leader or the hero, and so I've always identified with the funny, passionate, side-kick character who'd do anything for the people they love. Book Ron was just that, despite what fanfictions and the movies say and I'm gonna honor that here. <br/>-Also Ron has ADHD because I have ADHD which also means Ellie has ADHD and that's on the under representation of realistic learning disabilities shown in the media. (Yes I did eventually read Percy Jackson and yes I was psyched I had more of chance at being a half-blood over my neurotypical friends but we all know the difference between Uncle Rick and JK in terms of representation is huge)<br/>-The Cameron's (Doug's family) are a mixed blood family because his mom is a pureblood (specific family will be revealed later) and his dad is a half-blood. Anyway they're 3 years younger than the golden trio and have always idolized them. <br/>-The Cameron's own the very popular (insert name of shop) in Diagon Alley.  <br/>-The only main character without a British accent is Ellie because she's American which is why sometimes her phrasing and dialogue are different. <br/>-The Malfoy name is back on “good” terms with pretty much all the remaining pureblood families and most of the public. That being said they're still considered a little controversial and people are always waiting for them to screw up so that they can prove that they're “bad”. <br/>-As of 2007 the (wizard government?) banned naming children the following names, “Harry” “Harold” “Harriet” “Hermione” “Mione” “Ronald” and “Ron” due to the insane influx of children being named after the golden trio. This law was overturned in 2008 due to complaints by a pureblood family who has a tradition of naming all their first born sons “Harold”. <br/>-Harry Potter has PTSD and he's very open about it because mental illness is nothing to be ashamed of!<br/>-Draco throws Harry his wand because I like that redemption arc idea<br/>-Ron, Harry, and Draco were all Aurors together after Hogwarts and they mostly worked in recovering magical items and creatures. Draco quit to rebuild his family name and empire, Harry is now in charge of strategy for multiple Auror teams and Ron co-leads the recovery team they started out working for. Hermione works in the research of magical items and creatures and has a seat in the wizard council. I'd talk About all the incredible changes and laws she's helped make but it'd be too long and could potentially spoil the plot. Ginny is currently a professional quidditch commentator but that’s only while she's waiting for her ankle to heal. Astoria is a healer at St.Mungos and she works with Gemma's mum Zoe Brown who is also a healer at St.Mungos. <br/>-Zoe Brown went to Hogwarts but was 5 years behind the golden trio and therefore never really went to school with them (too young to be involved in 6th-year stuff and they weren’t there 7th year). She was a Ravenclaw when she attended Hogwarts as well as a seeker on the quidditch team.<br/>-Wizarding therapy is a thing? Idk JK never mentioned any sort of counseling or therapy that I can remember in the books but let's just say after the war Hogwarts finally looked into it and hired one. <br/>-Ellie's mum is a transfiguration professor at Hogwarts and she was in America during the war pursuing her muggle doctorate in Education at Harvard as well as intern at Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. </p><p>Timeline because I messed with it a little sorry :)<br/>-May 1995: Anne Embury graduates from Hogwarts and goes to America for muggle college.<br/>-April 1998: Teddy Lupin is born <br/>-May 1998: Battle of Hogwarts<br/>-July 1998: Draco and Narcissa Malfoy’s trial case ends with them being cleared of all crimes<br/>-May 1999: Hermione and Draco sit for the Newts, Ron and Harry finish Auror training.<br/>-May 2000: Draco joins Harry and Ron’s Auror team and Hermione finishes first year interning at the Research center for magical items and creatures<br/>-May 2001: Doug’s parents Tami and Reginald (Reggie) Cameron graduate Hogwarts <br/>-October 17, 2002: James Potter is born<br/>-May 2003: Zoe Brown graduates from Hogwarts and goes to intern at St.Mungo’s under Astoria Malfoy nee Greengrass<br/>-January 13, 2004: Scorpius Malfoy is born<br/>-March 23, 2004: Albus Potter is born<br/>-May 19, 2004: Rose Weasley is born<br/>-September 12, 2004: Doug Cameron is born<br/>-January 7, 2005: Gemma Brown is born<br/>-January 29, 2005: Ellie Carey is born<br/>-September 1, 2009: Lily Potter is born<br/>-November 14, 2009: Hugo Weasley is born<br/>-The story starts in November of 2019 (we’re pretending it’s not cursed like it is in real life though okay) which means that Scorpius, Albus, and Rose are all 15 and in year 5 whereas Doug is 15, but Ellie and Gemma are 14 and they’re all in year 4. James Potter is 17 years old and a Gryffindor in year 7)</p><p> </p><p>Last updated: 09/17/2020</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Don't Stop Us Now...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>What exactly are these crazy teens up to?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Almost nothing was more important to Doug, Gemma, and Ellie than their lunch break. Not only was it one of the only times they were permitted to sit with each other during school hours, but it also gave them just enough time to get a few extra.... </span>
  <em>
    <span>things</span>
  </em>
  <span> done before class.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Come on then lads, we actually have a chance today," The brunette teen ushered her friends from what would appear to others as the barrelled entrance into the Hufflepuff common room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Or well, they were working on getting certain </span>
  <em>
    <span>things</span>
  </em>
  <span> done faster. One day soon, they'd for sure be on time for Charms...they were sure of it. Today might even be that day if they didn't get distracted on the way there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’ll you think Professor Flitwick will do if we’re not late?” The blonde of the trio’s face lit up as the thought of the Professor's baffled expression played in her mind. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Die and then roll over in his grave honestly," Gemma replied quickly, bumping shoulders with the only male among them, "what's on your mind there, mate?</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Look, it isn’t as though they meant to be bad students! They’d been doing just fine at the start of the semester, only a few mistakes here and there, but that was before they’d found a secret corridor and well... What choice did they have? Now it seemed like trouble was so deeply engraved into their DNA that Professor Flitwick had threatened on multiple occasions to get a black quill just to see if he could bleed it out of them. He wasn't serious, of course, but they did understand the implication of his threat; get better or risk being blacklisted by one of Hogwarts' most respected professors.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Which just a month and a half ago would have been terrifying, but honestly, blood magic and professor disapproval were surprisingly low on their list of current problems.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the brunet cleared his throat and the girls prepared themselves for the oncoming of his modulated stage voice, "Honestly fuck the golden trio.".</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Needless to say, Doug's mouth was a much bigger problem then empty threats from professors.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The three best mates stood shoulder to shoulder on their way to class from the basement. They knew the clock was counting down the minutes until their little adventure would begin to strike up trouble and all of them were crossing their fingers that they'd be able to beat it for once. It wasn't likely, but hey no harm in trying, right?</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, it's not like they saved the entire wizarding world or anything." Gemma snorted, brushing some hair from her shoulder, never understanding her curly-haired mate’s need to push the boundaries of what’s proper.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"He's trying a new bit, Gem,  just let him finish." Ellie bit her lip, not knowing whether it was to keep herself from laughing or giving off the same disapproving look Gemma was currently conveying, "plus, to be fair, </span>
  <em>
    <span>at the very least</span>
  </em>
  <span> 2 of them have fucked each other."</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hermione and Ron are married, so I hope they fuck each other…" Doug's nose wrinkled, "wait, do you think they've all had sex with each other?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"People think we all sleep together," Ellie shrugged off the weight of what she'd implied, "do you know Gemma? Has your uncle ever said anything?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gemma's face visibly paled at the direction the side conversation had turned. She loved her best mates, honest to Merlin she did, but they did have a horrid habit of speaking something awful when adults weren't around. Her mother would have her tongue if she ever heard her talk like the other 2, especially Doug.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I just..." the brunette witch took a deep breath pinching her eyes between her fingers, "you know what? Maybe Doug should ask his parents. I'm sure they would know more than my uncle would."</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ellie hid her snort of laughter behind a cough, using her elbow to tickle Gemma’s ribs in a warning. The brunet witch and wizard were usually right as rain with each other, but every so often they argued moot points like cats and dogs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Doug's eyes narrowed, "Noted. Now please listen yeah? Honestly fu-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Isn't there a rule for how long it takes before 100s of people dying can be made into a joke?" Gemma cut him off the edge in her tone only needing one more F-bomb in order to go off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"The joke isn't about the war." Doug corrected, checking his robe pockets for a pen as he thought of a new addition to the joke.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ellie took this time to wedge herself between the two, sensing the energy between them entering what she had so loving deemed "the danger zone." Usually, exhibiting house characteristics was a colossal joke between them… unless Gemma wouldn't let something she viewed as "illogical" go, or Doug lost his patience.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Do y'all want to go back and grab cookies real quick before charms? Sounds better than going to Abracadabra for giving Professor Flitwick a heart attack by being on time."</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gemma couldn't help but pause, amusement sparkling into her affectionate gaze, "its Azkaban El.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The blonde tilted her head to the side, moving her grey eyes to the ceiling as though she were looking for coherent thought. Ellie gave it a few moments before returning doe-eyed to Gemma mumbling,  "really?" under her breath, nodding as though she'd learned a new fact.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re ridiculous, honestly how’d you even get into Hogwarts?” Gemma stifled a laugh between her fingers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Your guess is as good as mine, cupcake," Ellie winked at her best friend, poking her tongue out slightly as she grabbed the brunette's hand and swung their arms together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So as I was saying fuck the golden trio-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Excuse you, Mr.Cameron?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>All three of the 4th year students stopped dead in their tracks, knowing their next couple of moves would be crucial to them escaping the current time trap before them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hello Professor Malfoy, how are you doing today? I hope you're not too exhausted from grading our potions exam." Ellie's smile was a touch too wide as she looked directly into the potions professor’s eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco met the girl's stare dead-on, looking about as thrilled by her attempt at conversation as his niece Gemma had been by Doug's first attempt at his joke.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm good, thank you, Miss. Carey, I assure you the potions grading is going well. Now Mr.Cameron, as I was saying-" Professor Malfoy turned his attention back to Doug, ready to take house points from Hufflepuff.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Professors weren't too fond of Doug's jokes, often referring to them as "disrespectful drivel” and Professor Mafloy wasn't an exception to that rule. Secretly he enjoyed the boys' attempts at adding humor into their lives but Doug hadn’t matured enough to keep the jokes subtle. Ellie however was subtle enough for all of them as she kept Draco from being able to finish his condemnation. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm so happy it's going well. I was so nervous going into the exam, but as soon I saw the exam, I thought to myself, why was I even worried? Professor Malfoy is a fair professor, and he gave us a study guide, so as long as you finish it and study the study guide, you'll be fine, and I was right! Or well, I hope I was right! Guess I'll know on Monday, huh Professor Malfoy?" Ellie gushed, a giggle leaving her lips stretched back into a reflexive grin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco Malfoy narrowed his eyes, knowing exactly what the young witch was doing and how it often got her out of trouble. She didn't even flinch when he let out a snort of disapproval, not ready to break </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> easily underneath her little act. For Morgana’s sake, he really needed to talk to Anne about how on earth her child ended up in Hufflepuff when she was so freakishly cunning.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ellie relaxed slightly as Professor Malfoy's silver eyes broke away from her own. Despite the break in tension, the plasticity in her face remained tight and her features never reset from their default setting of happiness overdrive.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I think what Ellie is trying to say is that the exam was a good mixture of hard and fair. You're doing a great job so far, Uncle Draco!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Gemma-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gemma really shouldn't care as much as the other two if house points were deducted from Hufflepuff, but that won’t stop her from trying to protect them. Doug and Ellie would do the same for her if given a chance. To them it never mattered whose house they were defending, because, at the root of it, it wasn't the house, but the person they were trying to protect. Best mates before housemates, that's the promise they'd made to each other regardless of Hogwarts politics and house loyalty.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't you mean Miss. Brown? See? It's harder than you think! It's not like I've ever done it in front of anyone who doesn't already know </span>
  <em>
    <span>Professor</span>
  </em>
  <span> Malfoy. Plus, it’s still kind of odd seeing you on campus.” Her honesty caused her cheeks to colour pink, “How much longer are you going to be here?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Professor Malfoy let out a sigh and pinched at his eyes to relieve an oncoming headache, "Until they can find a replacement," the man looked down the hallway to his office with dread, "which reminds me I must be on my way to send more owls. Hurry to class, or I'll take points from both of your houses."</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco Malfoy meant to scowl along with his final statement to the troublemaking trio, but he didn't have it in him. Maybe it was because he was too tired from the job his wife had volunteered him for, or the fact that out of the 3 brats, one was his family, one was practically family, and the other was quickly making his way into the mix. The professor watched their silent communication in awe as they processed his lack of punishment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Doug let out an audible breath of relief, leaning into Ellie slightly as her simper melted into something more genuine. Gemma squeezed Ellie's hand in reassurance causing a chain reaction between them as Ellie passed the squeeze to Doug, who nodded at Gemma, who in return gave him a tight-lipped smile. After their moment, Gemma turned her smile to her uncle and shook her head at him in gratitude. The teens practically appeared as a single unit with how tangled they’d become during their defense reminding Malfoy of a group he once envied that ran through these same halls.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Will do."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Goodbye, sir."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Have a good day Professor Malfoy."</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco couldn't help but return Gemma's nod before he took off down the hall. The little group had had a small place in his heart since their beginning, and it was pathetic how much he'd let them get away with since he started at the beginning of the semester.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He knew that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>And he also knew he should have taken house points away. Still, Draco wasn't going to because he was a tired old sap and all he wanted to do was get home and cuddle into his wife’s arms. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The trio watched the man wave them off as he strode down the hallway, waiting until he was entirely out of sight to speak again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, that was a close one." Ellie quipped, moving faster down the hall with her two friends in tow. Any lead they had on-time entirely gone after their interaction with Professor Malfoy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"He's really softened up over the years," Doug muttered, eyes trained on the carpet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Doug knew the Potion's Professor the least out of the three, so he was still always a little shocked when the man with eyes that actually looked like they could kill you with a single glance showed them mercy. His parents had never fancied the Malfoy family, not even after Draco threw Harry his wand or what Harry Potter and Hermione Weasley nee Granger had said in their defense during the trial. He knew the Camerons had been one of the families to argue against Draco Malfoy's position at Hogwarts when he'd been hired. He also knew that they were still on the board trying to get Malfoy's teaching license revoked. Doug couldn't even begin to imagine what they'd say if they knew his best mate Gemma was actually Draco's niece.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I know most people know the Malfoy’s for what they’ve done wrong and I may be biased…" Gemma broke off looking around for prying ears or nosey portraits, "but the stories about Uncle Draco being a bully or bigot? It's hard to imagine considering..." Gemma sighed and stopped herself completely, remembering that she had to be careful what she said in these halls no matter who she thought knew what.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"More reason to thank the golden trio and the reform they brought with them." Ellie threw her arms around both her friends' shoulders, forcing them to match her increasing pace.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"If you'd just listen, you two would realize the joke is actually about praising them, okay?" Doug argued, flicking his pen around his fingers, in a muggle trick he'd picked up ages ago from a “magic” book.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm sure it does, but I just don't think a crowd would let you get to the punchline before they booed you off stage, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Harry</span>
  </em>
  <span>." Gemma certainly did not stick out her tongue at the boy as she fired the only insult needed to start a war.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I told you don't call me that-" The teen shot his head up, directing a murderous look at Gemma, a battle blazing into the caramel of his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"She has a point, Doug." Ellie squeezed them closer to herself</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'll keep working on it then." Doug used his pen and crossed out whatever he'd written on his palm the defeat in his tone as good as a white flag between the brunettes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>A comfortable silence followed them as they turned a corner, the door to charms finally within sight. A gasp stopped them less than a foot away from the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, I get it, it's the lead up to talking about your parents." The brunette smiled, having finally cracked what the joke's intention was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"By golly, I think the Ravenclaws got it." Doug mumbled, opening the door to the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're late." Professor Flitwick said, not even turning to look at who had just walked in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was really only one group of students that seemed to lose track of time during their lunch period.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Are we?" The blonde witch asked, looking towards the clock at the front of the room in tandem with her friends.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>They each sighed as the traitorous clock confirmed their failure. Nothing they could do about it now. Gemma turned to the left as Doug and Ellie went right, each making their way into their seats and avoiding direct eye contact with the other students.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You 3 know the rule. Three house points for every minute you're-" the Professor turned to face them, ready to give his usual tardy lecture when Gemma spoke up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were so close to being proper students; she wasn't going to let all their hard work go to waste.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sorry, Professor Flitwick, it's my fault! I saw Professor Malfoy on our way over and I needed to ask him something about potions. Please don't take any points from Hufflepuff." Gemma gave the best puppy dog eyes she could muster.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not everyone knew of her family's less than ideal circumstances. Still, any mention between her and Professor Malfoy usually gave those who were clued in a perturbed reaction. They wouldn't want to say the wrong thing or be why the papers had a news story the next day less they face the wrath of Draco Malfoy and his regrown billion-dollar enterprise. Professor Flitwick was fortunately among those who’d rather bite their tongue then irk a Malfoy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't let it happen again." The charms professor went back to writing on the board, unsure why he even bothered repeating that same line every week. The brats never learned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gemma took her seat amongst her housemates pretending to be unaware of the glares that followed her every move. It was one thing that she was continually losing Ravenclaw house points. It was another when she blatantly tried to protect her huffle hoard over the bronze and blue.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Huffle loving swot." Dylan Andrews coughed directly behind her, a few of his mates showing their allegiance with fits of muffled laughter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The words slapped Gemma's skin red, embarrassment edging itself onto her face. These were the people she lived with and they were supposed to laugh with her, not at her. They didn't care, though. Gemma was a mistake, a fake Ravenclaw who wouldn't know house loyalty if it bit her in the arse. The reminder caused Doug's "roll with the punches" attitude to bite at her shame until it was replaced with an itch only impudence could fix. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The brunette turned over in her seat, the motion gaining her the full attention of Dylan and his crew. Her mind begged her not to continue as she looked into his deep brown eyes. This wouldn’t turn out well, but Dylan wasn't the only one who could be clever and creative. She'd show them what house she belonged to. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know it,” Gemma’s voice sunk into a sensual purr followed by a wink to add more fuel to the bully's fire because... why not? Let them talk and see if she cared.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dylan quirked an eyebrow up in response, a smirk playing on the corner of his lips. If she wanted to play, he'd play, "Yeah, I do. I also know there isn't one person here who isn't going to celebrate the day you freaks finally get caught.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gemma wanted to fight back and tell the twat that he was wrong, that she and her mates weren't as hated as he said they were, but one glance around the classroom proved her claim would have had little backing. The trio had sacrificed a lot to protect the extraordinary task handed to them, including most of their mates. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gemma turned back towards the front of the room, trying to keep the itch  at bay. It didn't matter how many knots were in her stomach or that her soul ached to escape her body. The rejection didn't matter, and neither did the inexorability stinging under her skin, none of it. She had to remember she wasn't like Doug or Ellie. She couldn't just act out because she felt like it. Everything she did was a direct representation of the one person she'd never want to disappoint. There was nothing Gemma rued more than the look of regret in her mum's eyes when she messed up like Zoe knew she'd never be enough to keep her daughter from making the same mistakes she did when she was younger.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her tablemate Aiden gave a well-meaning snort at her irritation, "The rumors won't stop if you keep egging them on like that, Gemma."</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The lanky teen wasn’t exactly known for being anyone's favorite person. Still, his blunt nature meant that Gemma never had to guess at his intentions. They each knew what the other was after. Aiden wanted a mate, and he didn't care what anyone else said about her. Gemma needed Ravenclaws who didn't hate her, and Aiden was one of the few who stayed by her side. That didn’t mean Aiden wouldn’t jump at the chance to expose her, Ellie and Doug if given the chance, meaning even he would probably rejoice the day they got expelled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Rumors? I have no idea what you're talking about, sorry." Gemma occupied her hands by setting up her area for class. Working hard to appear as neutral as possible like Aunt Tori had taught her to back when she was teased in primary.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aiden's laughter was absorbed into the chatter behind them as Dylan's crew continued gumming at the bone she'd thrown them. Gemma didn't hear any of it and she certainly didn't care to continue the game they were playing with her. Besides, she knew who her family was, and as long as she had them, it didn't matter what anyone else said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Good for you then, mate." Aiden dropped an arm across the back of her chair, "now tell me what did you get for number 3 on the homework?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>On the other side of the classroom, Doug and Ellie sank lower into their seats than usual. The majority of Hufflepuffs around them doing what they did best by ignoring the fact that either of them existed, which they'd admit was better than how the Ravenclaws treated Gemma. Hufflepuff’s may be known for "accepting everyone," but, like most ambiguous moral codes there were always exceptions. This exception being two Hufflepuffs who spend more time with a Ravenclaw getting into trouble than at house bonding events.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What a waste. If Gemma was going to get us out of it, we shoulda been later than just a minute." Doug muttered, grabbing a quill from his bag.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, but it was the truth. We won't need excuses much longer anyway." Ellie whispered back, already doodling alongside her pre-class notes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Next week, we'll get it for sure." Doug agreed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"If I hear one more person talking, I'll take 3 points from their house." Professor Flitwick spat, finally giving the class his full attention.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The trio could feel their classmates' eyes on them as Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws alike held a collective breath. They didn't have anything to worry about though, the 3 best mates knew when to hold back, and they'd save themselves from a tongue lashing by a perfect whenever they could.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That's more like it. Now, who can tell me what defenses can be used against or to nullify the effects of Petrificus Totalus?" The Professor scanned the room as many students raised their hands in hopes of showing off their knowledge. However, his eyes stopped on the one person with their nose still down and hand absent from the air above him, "Mr.Cameron, care to give it a go?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>A few murmurs of protest rang throughout the room as the students waited for the answer to be rattled off. The question was meant to give a couple easy house points, but after a 5-second pause, it became apparent that that wouldn’t be happening. Hufflepuffs groaned more than anyone else as they waited for the inevitable.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> <span>"Does it look like I know?" Doug shrugged, not bothering to meet the Professor's eyes as his fingers fiddled with the pen in his pocket.</span></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ellie clenched a fist against her thigh moving into Doug's space so she would be the one who faced the adult in the room head-on. She knew Doug didn't need her to stand up for him, in fact he’d likely be annoyed. She couldn’t help that the glint of pleasure underneath the Professor's glasses ignited her defenses. He could hide his cruelty from the others, but she won't let him get off on being an arsehole to his students.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Flitwick sucked in an exaggerated breath, managing to avoid Ellie's glare by shaking his head. The Professor continued his thinly veiled taunts looking behind the girl to Doug, "It most certainly does not, but Mr.Cameron not only was this in the reading it's a review from 3rd year. I'm disappointed in your obvious lack of effort, 3 points from Hufflepuff. Now-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why would you call on him if you knew he didn't know? Why not just call on someone who raised their hand?" Ellie glared daggers, everything in her begging the Professor to challenge her back so she could prove he had no right to belittle another human like that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>A hand caught onto her own, grounding the inner flame, "Ellie, please don't." Doug's face held a tender expression as he let her hand go and went back to patiently waiting to write the answer in his notes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ms.Carey I have it in my right mind to send you to-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The answer is a general counterspell, Reparifors spell, or an anti-paralysis potion." Gemma pulled everyone's attention away from her mates.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Correct. 5 points from both Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But-” Doug went to argue only to be stopped by Ellie lightly knocking his foot with her own, “but she was right.” He finished in his head, his little protest muted by the mumbled complaints of half the class.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alright, so the trio was horrible at keeping their mouths shut and everyone knew it. Their only saving grace was the fact that Scorpius Malfoy, Albus Potter, and Rose Weasley were in the grade above them and those 3 were losing house points for Slytherin and Gryffindor just as much, if not more, than they were losing them for Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gemma's back straightened in an unnatural twitch as she felt a pinch in her lower spine's nerves.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You'll pay for that swot," Dylan spat, releasing his curse with a promise for more to come.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> <span>“Just put it on my tab.” She thought back, leaning into Aiden's arm again and letting herself get lost in the safety of note-taking and definitive answers.</span></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The trio watched the lecture with varying interests, each trying to force their brain to focus on the lesson instead of the never ending list of things they’d need to accomplish after class.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-Finish homework</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-Quidditch practice</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-Dinner</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-Going to the library</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-Study for DADA quiz</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-Sneak into the sanctuary’s portal</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-Take care of an entire ecosystem and hide its existence from the very people who would try to destroy it aka the entire wizarding world.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>No pressure right?</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I wish I had more to say or that I was sorry that this is going to trash the entire Harry Potter plot line lol. What can I say? Quarantine got me thinking and I couldn't stop the thought until it was a full blown multi-chaptered fic. Also for anyone wondering yes me and my friends I<br/>m basing this partially off of took the Pottermore test and got Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw which tbh couldn't be more accurate.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>